sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikemph
is the Online husband and wife relationship + possible real romantic relationship between Hikaruyami-having fun* and Memphis the light. Overview Two users who came to the site to explore their creative potentials. They met up like any other users would, and that would be through Roleplaying. Over time the two had begun to accumalate friends and fame in their own rights. A constant factor through all this is that the two had each others backs when it came to character relationships and kind support. The two sharing their time together had begun to develop feelings for each other and though circumstances not being in Memph's favor and through the prodding of Kagimizu he expressed his feelings for Hikaru. This feeling much to Memph's surprise was not one sided and since then Hikaru and Memph have been closer. Now with the labeling of an online father and mother they explore thier potential relationship with this status. Caring for their online children and their online spouse. In the end this is all a potential coupling for a real relationship, but the fact is that they feel strongly for each other and are not shy to show their love for each other. Supporters: *Life has many twist and turns and if this leads to a real full on relationship blossoming so be it. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 22:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *I agree,if I hadn't told my feelings,I would regret it.So now I'm happy.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Nerd9000 22:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Dragongirl0905 22:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] (Dump the other gal and go for it Memph!) **Who's the other gal? >.>--'"All of our shadows..."'-- --'"Are ashes against the grain..."' 22:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) **Kagi: Someone Memph is (as far as I know) currently dating IRL, and the reason he and Hika don't become a real couple. *Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange? 22:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC)(good job, bro.) *No matter how bad I'm against Internet datin' except this one is good!DarkEcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 23:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Hunter1034|'Set amyro mint andilu...']] 23:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *I wholehartedly support this couple. My life is a 06:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *It's a Cute Couple -- [[User:NerotheHedgehog|'Temporal ']][[User talk:NerotheHedgehog|'the ']] 07:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Go for it guys! One more soul to collect. EternalAbyssJustice 22:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *About time. X3 Go for it! My life is all for God. Deal with it. 03:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *May Your Love Last Longer Than My Hatred For Myself.~Tailsman67~ *I'll support It! Scroundernuts 18:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Neutral: Yeah, I'm just not so much for kissing and flirting. --Rainbowroad6w 13:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Haters: *BECAUSE I CAN! >:D White Star Line 01:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *TRANST: BECAUSE I WONT TO *Darkus The Shadow Warrior:Memphis must be destoryed! Discussion (Coughs) O_O I leave for one second and I find that this got such a reaction.... Well that's good.... anyways Should I add the online family members here? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 22:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm surprised as you are,and maybe.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) (Big smile) Well that shows the support we have from our friends here! And I am going to add a talkplay section.... only if it is ok with you. *Scratches the back of his head* [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 22:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) (Smiles and kisses him)Sure it is.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) out of nowhere, holding a bunch of nice flowers Oooooh Mommy! smiles--'"No one talks to her she feels so alone, she's in too much pain to survive on her own..."' 01:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes,sweetie?(Smiles)Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) These are from daddy! the flowers to Hikaru--'"No one talks to her she feels so alone, she's in too much pain to survive on her own..."' 01:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) (Smiles)That's sweet of him.And thank you for giving them to me,my sweet Light.(Hugs her)Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I hate because I can! >:D White Star Line 01:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Its kind of sad anyone would hate this couple. My life is a 22:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) At least there are some of you who are nice about this.Hikaruyami-having fun* 07:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I supported it!! My life is a 07:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I know Hedge.I was talking about the ones in the hate list.Hikaruyami-having fun* 07:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I will destroy you White!!! *pulls out a kitty laser cannon* feel my wrath of deh kitties! >:D and thank you sweety for delivering the flowers to mommy. :3 [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 14:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Geeze, I was kidding. Take a joke guys. White Star Line 03:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Then why hate it if its a joke?Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) White I was making a joke myself -_-" Is it not obvious. *shoots a kitty at white* [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) (Giggles)Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if he is allergic to cuteness? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Who knows. Kitty:Meow.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Talkplay Memph: Huh I never had to title myself by the third person. *looks around stupidly* Meh new things to test. Hikaru:Like what? Memph: Like that! *points to the Memph: sign* It is kind of.... different. *Shrugs* Hikaru:What's wrong? Memph: *Hangs head* Never mind.... just forget it. *Looks up and smiles at her* I have no idea what to do my Sunbright wife. (Giggles and smiles)That goes double for me,my Moonlight knight.﻿ Justin: *pops out of the ground near them* Have a real wedding! Go on a honeymoon! Have some actual kids of your own! Yuki:(Appears with her mallet above him)Why don't you give them time.(Swings her mallet in his burrow) Justin: *dives down into his hole, then pops up behind Hikaru and Memph* Why? They're crazy about each other, already act like they're married, and are both of the legal age. Memph: *blushes red* Kind of a strong reaction don't you think! Jeez.... *scratches the back of his hair* Why am I such a sensi? Hikaru:(Hugs him)You are not. Memph: Alas my dear wife tis true!.... I have gotten more sensitive to things with my years of aging. But I suppose more good has come from it then bad. *smiles* (Kisses him)So true. Memph: *holds her close to him in the embrace* I am just glad I found this site.... it really helped me out. It helped me escape a lot of my darkness. *kisses her* and it allowed me to find caring friends and family. Hikaru:(Loving smile)Your welcome. Memph: *breaks the hug and has a mischevious smirk* ~Nya~ Hikaru:(Pulls a yawn ball out)Want to play catch? Memph: OwO (A puff of smoke and I am in kitty form) ~NYA!~ Hikaru:(Giggles and throws the ball)There you go. Memph: *Chases after the ball like a moron* ~nyaaaaa!~ *slams into a wall* Hikaru:Memph!(Runs to him and picks him up)You okay,my love? Memph: = @w@ = *Little yarn balls spinning around his head* I see yarnballs everywhere..... Hikaru:(Kisses him) Memph: (Another puff of smoke and I am on the floor.) @_@ *Hearts flying around me now* wow..... Hikaru:You okay?(Holds his hand) Memph: *shakes it off at looks at Hika* Huh what happened? Hikaru:(Sigh of releaf)You hit the wall.But thank goodness your okay. Memph: Oh.... *gets up a bit* Sorry for making you worry. *smiles* Hikaru:(Hugs him)That's okay. Memph: *chuckles* You know I really must apologize. I make you worry about me all the time.... never think I don't worry about you though. It's just... you have a full time job with me. *small smile* Hikaru:(Giggles)And I still love you.(Smiles) Memph: *Gets up a bit to be at level with her and puts hand to her cheek* I know and I love you too. I never ever want to hurt you... never forget that ok? Hikaru:(Toughes his hand)I'll never forget. Memph: *Loving smile* Good. *kisses her passionately* Hikaru:(Kisses back) Memph: *Breaks the kiss slowly, and chuckles* You think we are being a bad example to the kids? Hikaru:(Giggles)No,not at all,my Moonlight knight.(Lovely smiles) Memph: *smiles back* Well then my Sunbright wife.... let's keep setting a good example then. *resumes kissing passionately* Hikaru:(Kisses back) Memph: *stops kissing and his ears flicker* ??? Hikaru:I think we are being watched. Memph: Yeah..... *turns around, alert*...... it can't be P.A.L. can it?.... no I would have felt his presence a long time ago... Hikaru:Is it the kids? Memph: *Looks back at Hika* Absolutely no clue... (Snickering is heard in a nearby bush) Hikaru:There's noise coming from that bush.(Points to it) Memph: *sighs* I know that snickering.... Love cover your ears. -_-" Hikaru:Okay.(Covers both ears) ???: Hehehehehe hahahahahah BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!!! (Asmode jumps out of the bushes) YOU ARE SO STUPID LEAVING YOURSELF OPEN TO ATTACK!!! BWAHAHAH.... *cut off* Memph: ASMODE SHUT IT!!!! Asmode: Meep O_O Hikaru:Asmode,why are you here? Asmode: *Crosses arms and looks away* I just wanted to see who the new girl was. *exclaims in disgust* You are way to busty for my liking. Memph: O///~///O ASMODE!!! Hikaru:(Blushes) Asmode: Hahahahaha!!! Memph: -_-# *Tosses a rock at him* Asmode: Gack! *Knocked down* Ouch @~@ Hikaru:(Hugs him)That was akward moment. Memph: Yeah I know... he can be a handful sometimes. Asmode:OVERLORD!!!! Memph: How about we move somewhere more.... private? Hikaru:Okay. Memph: *stands up and extends his hand to Hika* Well then shall we go. *smiles* Hikaru:(Smiles and takes his hand)Yes. Memph: Ok come on! *with a smile runs off* Asmode: *Gets up* Huh? *looks around* ..... darn it I lost my chance to torture my babysitter! (Elsewhere) Hikaru:So where are we going? Memph: I have no idea.... *looks to Hika and smiles* but as long as I am with you I am happy. Hikaru:(Smiles)Me too. Memph: *stops* Hmmmm nice! *walks a little bit more forward* Look at this Hika! (The two are standing on a hilltop overlooking the ocean) Hikaru:Wow,this is a great view of the ocean.(Smiles) Memph: Yeah.... *sits down* Well at least we can be at peace here. Hikaru:(Sits next to him)So true. Memph: *lays back and relaxes* Now where were we? *smiles* Hikaru:(Lays next to him)We were kissing.(Smiles) Memph: Oh right.... did it go something like this? *does a small and quick teasing kiss* Hikaru:(Giggles)No. Memph: *Mischevious grin* Oh? Then did it go like this? *kisses a bit more passionately yet still teasing, I break it off quickly* Hikaru:(Smiles and giggles)That's the one. Memph:*chuckles* Oh really that one? Well then let me give you a third choice... *Kisses her more passionately than the last one. I hold it this time* Hikaru:(Kisses back) Memph: *after a while I break the kiss slowly* How was that one? Hikaru:(Smiles lovingly)Perfect.Just like you. Memph: (smiles lovingly back, but I motion my head no) No... I am not perfect.... but I am a lot better now because of you and the kids. *kisses her forhead* Hikaru:(Giggles)And we're glad to help you any way we can.(Hugs him)That's how much you mean to us. Memph: *smiles and holds her close* I know and you all mean so much to me.... I will never leave you guys alone.... even if I have to disappear temporarly I will find a way to be with you guys. Hikaru:(Kisses his nose)And we will be waiting for you. Memph: *smiles* I will try to not keep you waiting long if it ever happens. Hikaru:(Smiles)I trust you. Memph: Thank you for that.... *kisses her passionately and then breaks it* I will make sure to keep your faith in me strong. Hikaru:Your very welcome.And thank you. Memph: No problem.... *looks up to the sky and I close my eyes* Hikaru:(looks at the sky and closes eyes while humming) Memph: *looks to Hika and opens one eye a little* What is that you are humming? Hikaru:Just a song that tells how I feel at at this moment. Memph: Oh... I would love to here it sometime. *kisses her cheek* Hikaru:(Smiles)Thanks.I could sing it. Memph: Really? Do you mind if you could honor me with a showcasing of your talent? Hikaru:You sure?Last time I sing,my class laughed at me. Memph: I promise I won't laugh. Hikaru:Okay.(Takes a deep breath and exhales)Ooooooooh Doo Dooo Doo I just can't help falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh) To the sea So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh) Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you) Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh) To the sea So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh) Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love with you Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you) with you For I can't help falling in love falling in love with you Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you.(Finishes the song) Memph: *smiles lovingly* Wow what a beautiful song sung by such a beautiful voice. Hikaru:(Smiles lovingly too)Thanks. Memph: *chuckles* I wish I could sing. Hikaru:You could try.I'll listen. Memph: I-I.... I don't know Hika.... besides I don't know any songs. Hikaru:(Giggles)Its alright.You don't have to. Memph: Well I will learn a song for you!... soon. Hikaru:(Hugs him)That's sweet of you. Memph: *smiles* Hikaru:(Smiles)Hey,if we're near the ocean,there has to be a beach,right? Memph: Right! *Gets up and extends his hand to hika* Hikaru:(Takes his hand) Memph: *does a quick motion to pick her up and carry her* Hold on... we are going to take a short cut. *grins* Hikaru:(Holds him tight)Okay. Memph: Good. *Jumps down the hill and skillfully bounds through boulders looking for a beach* Hmmmm.... Hikaru:There it is.(Points to the beach) Memph: *eyes light up* Good eyes Hika! *leaps over there* Hikaru:(Giggles)Thanks. Memph: *lands on the beach* There we go! *drops hika softly* Hikaru:Wow.Look at all the sea shells. Memph: *looking around* Wow.... this beach reminds me of the beaches back home in Puerto Rico. Hikaru:Cool.I only been to Myrtle Beach. Memph: Hika look at this! *picks up a unique looking shell* Hikaru:Wow.That's a interesting shell. (Something comes out of it and sticks to Memph's face) Memph: !?Gack!!!! *running around like a moron, muffled* Get it off!!! Hikaru:(Grabs his arm)Hold still.I'll get it. Memph: *stands still*.... *muffled* ok. Hikaru:(Pulls whatever was on his face,which turned out to be a crab)Got it. Memph: What the heck was that? A facehugger or something? Hikaru:This little crab.(Shows him the crab) Memph: Ooooh *looks at it* -_- Hikemph relaxation zone Memph: ~Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya~ ^w^ *tail wagging happily* Hika:(Gigggles) Memph: Heyyo love is the name alright? Hika:(Smiles)Yep.Nothing wrong. Memph: Yay! Ok..... *looks around* Ummmm *sigh of relief* no one can see our comments. Hika:That's good.Now no one will pick on us,or see what we're doing. Memph: Eto? People picked on us? *blushes deep red* that sounds really *scratches the back of his head nervously* Hika:(Hugs him)Don't worry love,it's just us now. Memph: (Hugs her back and smiles) I like the sound of that. Hika:(Smiles)Me too.(Kisses him) Memph: *kisses her back and enjoys it with a soft purr* Hika:(Soft moans in the kiss) Memph: (strokes her back softly) Hika:(Wraps arms around his neck,and keeps kissing) Memph: (Purrs a bit louder and wraps my arms around her waist, holding her close) Hika:(Moans a little louder in the kiss) Memph: (blushes when I hear her enjoyment and I begin to tease her with my tongue a bit) Hika:(Blushes,but keeps kissing) Memph: (Teases her a bit more then breaks it slowly) T-to much? Hika:(Smiles)Not at all,love. Memph: Good. *resumes kissing her passionately* Hika:(Soft moans in the kiss)﻿ Memph: (breaks it again) I-i'm sorry..... I don't want to overstep my boundaries with you... *blushes and does a nervous laugh* I want to show you my respect.... So I really don't know what to do.... *blushing red now* S-sorry... *looks really nervous now* What I mean to say is that my urge to feel you keeps going up.... Eto.... Hika:(Giggles and hugs him)I don't mind doing the same routine with you.As long as I'm with you,I'm happy. Memph: *smiles and embraces her* Hehe.... I just don't want to be a bore to you love. Hika:(Kisses him softly)Your never a bore to me,my Moonlight knight.(Smiles) Memph: (returns the kiss) Good.... but I will give you one new trick if that is alright. *kisses her neck softly* Hika:(Soft moans)Sure,love. Memph: How is it love? *kisses her neck softly again and I work my way up to her cheek* Hika:(Soft moans)I love it,just like I love you.(Smiles) Memph: *smiles back* You are something else. *kisses her and breaks it quickly* heh..... sorry I am in a teasing mood today. Hika:(Giggles)THat's okay love.(Hugs him and nibbles his neck) Memph: *surprised but enjoys it* H-hika I didn't know you could get so fiesty. *grins* Hika:(Giggles and looks in his eyes)Is it bad? Memph: *shakes head to gesture no* Not at all.... I like being able to see new sides of you. *strokes her cheek gentle* So you can be free around me and do whatever you want. Hika:(Puts my hand on his hand)I know,love.(Kisses him) Memph: *kisses her back and I increase my passion bit by bit* Hika:(Kisses back and soft moans) Memph: *pulls Hika in closer so that our bodies are against each other, I begin to rumble with a purr as I enjoy the kiss and the sounds of her moans* Hika:(I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss) Memph: *I take the chance to start frenching her, aiming to tease her tongue with mines* Hika:(A tease him a bit,by just kissing him) Memph: *I blush in the kiss and I purr a bit harder* (need to control that.....) Hika:(Giggles and keeps kissing him) Memph: *I break the kiss slowly to take a breather* Jeez your amazing. Hika:(Smiles and hugs him)So are you,love. Memph: Haahh.... I love this just being able to relax with someone whom I love, and of course sharing a great kissing session with her. *kisses her forehead* Hika:I agree.(Kisses his cheeck) Memph: *smiles* You must be getting tired of just standing. *guides her to the floor and sits next to her* There... Hika:(Smiles)Thank you.(Hugs him) Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Hikaruyami-having fun*'s characters